ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate Rp (11/20/12)
Participants: Chihiro, Kirei, Kihaku First encounter: xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would wake up in her and her twinny’s appartment. She didnt sleep well she had been crying herself to sleep she wondered how her twinny was feeling right now or was thinking she didnt know.. Kirei would roll out of her bed she couldnt stay in her bed for days to grieve she had alot of training to do and the exams where comming so she couldnt stay laying there crying caus hers and her twinny’s parents are dead. Kirei would sigh as she throws some water in her face as she would take a towel to dry her face as she would sigh. As she would walk outside she had her clothes on so that didnt matter. She would walk over to the center where the gate was standing as she would sit back down on one of the benches over there looking forward into nothing wondering if more people would be around~ ShinnUzumakiDrakin: - Kihaku would wake up his face still looked tired, as it was just another night of almost no sleep, its been 1 year since that horrible day,the day he lost his home and his mother and yet he still could see it before his eyes, the moment when he and his father found his mother buried under debris of a collapsed house and the Family sword she still held in her hand. Kihaku would shake his head, her last words to him,still echoing inside his head. But he didnt understand them at all,he was just a kid,he could only hope that one day he'd understand them. Hed rubb his eyes as he sighed and got up from his bed,he would walk to the bathroom as he would throw some water in his face,before he'd walk back to his room, grabbing his clothes as he put them on,as he was about to walk out the room,when he stopped in the door and rushed back .Kihaku would slap himself on the cheek, afterall how foolish of him to forget his bokken,he'd quikly pick it up from the ground as he threw it over his back and walked out of his room to the kitchen. He would quikly eat some breakfast and left a note for his father,he did not want to wake him. Hed grab one of his books about the different clans in the village and ran out the door,making his way trough the streets towards the Main gate, thinking he might find some quiet place there to read the book he took along. when he'd arrive he'd look around,noticing the people there,and sighed,it seemed he had no luck,he shrugged a moment and decided to sit down on one of the benches as he opened the book and began to read it- HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro opened her eyes as a chilly sensation hit her body. She sat up, shivering and blinking until her vision cleared. She expected to see her bed and room but there was nothing other than pure white snow surrounding her in every direction. Dead grey trees covered in more white and clear ice shards served as decor in this cols wilderness. There was a slow but constant breeze pushing against her, a thin whistle echoing o announce it’s presence.- Why …am I here again?”- The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her warm bed….so how could she be here? She saw something moving in the snow a good distance away, she couldn’t make out what it was but it was clearly something.-“Hey! Who’s there??”- She yelled out, her voice barely a whisper from the cold. No response. The unknown thing simply continued moving away leaving a thin crimson trail that lead back to where she now stood. Whatever was out there seemed to be wounded in some way, what could have caused it? Her body started moving towards it almost instinctively, her legs digging into the snow up to her knees sending chills up her body. It was a familiar feeling, as if she had been through this before. The closer she got the bigger the red blotched of blood would become and the deeper the snow would get. She started running now, panting as the chilly air made her lungs tense. The trail of red led into a dark cave surrounded by white trees that had been covered in ice, they gave the cave a rather eerie atmosphere. At some point in her chase the sun had set and now everything was covered in the dim moonlight. She took short breaths, small clouds of white mist forming in front of her face each time she exhaled. A distorted sound came from inside the cave that made her tense; she had heard that noise before…but where? She slowly stepped into the cave, her footsteps echoing off the walls again and again in an endless repetition. The farther she went inside the darker it got, until she couldn’t see her own hand in front of her. She swallowed hard, her hand reaching against the ragged and uneven cave wall for support. After a few steps she stopped moving, trying to keep as quiet as possible to see if she could hear anything. First the echoes of her steps faded then the soft shallow sounds of her breathing diminished into nothing. She heard nothing but her own heart beat thumping in her chest for a long time. Then suddenly a bone chilling roar made her cover her ears in pain. Something pushed her back against the wall hard, a sharp pain shooting up her left thigh and down her spine. She shrieked in pain and then….She was sitting up on her bed, panting, sweating and with her heart racing. She touched her leg to make sure she was ok. Nothing but the claw like scar lay on her left thigh from the incident when she was small. She didn’t remember much about what happened but it seemed to be a recurring nightmare she could never finish….She had stopped dreaming about it for a few years, not even a hint at remembering about it until the spar the genin had against the Namikage the other day. That genjutsu she had fallen victim to had made her relive that event, now she had recurring nightmares almost every night.-“hmm…”- She sighed, got up to shower and stood under the hot water until the chill of the snow in her dream went away. The thin steam covered the bathroom and made her almost disappear like a chameleon. The heat of the water made her pale skin turn slightly pink as it dripped down the white strands of hair that hung over her shoulders, chest and back. She shot off the water and stepped out, leaving a trail of tiny puddles as she made her way to her clothes. After she got dressed in her usual attire she made sure the black cloth on her face covered any evidence of the blush like burn that now found a home on her upper cheeks and the bridge of her small nose. She tied her black velvet ribbons in her hair, making two side pony tails, and then patted it down as much as she could, the usual wild poof of it being as stubborn as ever. Once she was dressed she did her morning routine consisting of twenty minutes of meditation where she molded and unmolded chakra into different parts of her body, full body stretches to release any tension in her muscles as well as to make sure she didn’t pull something and a huge breakfast with fresh fruit, miso soup and rice balls. After washing the dishes and putting them away she was out the door, headed to the courtyard. Trying to distract her mind she decided to take the long way there instead of the quick thunder gate, she tightened the rock filled pouch around her waist then made sure her weapons pouch was closed securely. She was carrying the usual five kunai, twenty senbon, two smoke bombs and flash bomb today. This set of weapons she had become familiar with and felt comfortable using in battle or any situation for the time being. She knelt down on the floor; placing both her palms flat on the warm dirt and then pushed herself up into a hand stand. She walked in this manner to the edge of the apartment complex then bent her elbows and pushed her body into a forward flip, landing on her feet lightly. Almost instantly she bolted into the forest, using her momentum to run up the side of a tree without the use of chakra and land on an upper branch. She jumped from one branch to the other swiftly, alternating between hands to swing from one tree to the otehr. When a tree was too far from the last she would jump down to the ground and roll to break the fall then continue towards the next tree. Her mind was off in a faraway place, trying to not think of anything except getting to the courtyard. A couple of small owls flew away in surprise, their wings making some leaves fall around her and opening up some small holes on the tree tops that filtered thin lines of sunlight. The light made her snowy white hair and pale skin glow like a candle from an instant, soon after she was swallowed by the dark flora of the forest and pressed on. It took her about an hour to make it to the courtyard, by then she was panting slightly. She slowed into a quick jog as her body made its way onto the area. By the time she reached the rocky benches in front of the main tea house she was walking slowly and her breathing had stabalized. She stopped a few feet from the gate, her eyes scanning the area. There was a large red stained puddle like marking on the stone floor, remnants of Keyo’s almost bloody death from being stabbed in the neck by his own kunai. If Jinora hadn’t been there he could have died in minutes. Her coal black eyes moved to the tea house. The once bright red bricks she used to meditate on were scorched black, the grey stone floor and pillars weren’t much better off. A burnt smell lingered in the air, mixing with the salty scent of the dried blood and the musky scent of the forest. She was surprised the gate was still standing after that monstrous Giant Fireball jutsu Inkroe-sama had sent back at Itsy. Of course, in his defense, she had sent a fireball jutsu towards him first. But, in her defense she was acting to avenge her fallen teammate Keyo who was bleeding on the floor. Everyone acted impulsively without understanding the reasons for doing so; maybe the heat was getting to people? She didn’t really understand why she had jumped in herself….It had just felt right so try and defeat such a strong opponent, to try and prove herself, to try and see how much she had grown and progressed in her time as a genin. Yesterday was a very eventful day indeed. She moved to the left side of the courtyard and slid both her hands into her pouch. She pulled out six senbon, one between each finger, and turned to face the tree that had grown into the solid stone wall, the same tree she had practiced her aim at several times. It still had the X shaped mark she carved in it with her kunai and many little holes from her practice session. She had impressed Castiel that day with her quick thinking, Soudai had ordered her to attack him….maybe her urge to fight went back further than she thought…She had plenty of senbon to just keep throwing at it until her arms turned to jelly and that was exactly what she would do. AT this point anything to forget that dream seemed like a good idea. She moved her left arm forward and flicked her wrist releasing the senbon.-“One….Two…Three…”- They hit the tree with small metallic thuds but instantly fell onto the grey stone floor. She sighed and reached for more senbon then repeated the process. Some senbon would stay on the tree; others would bounce off to the floor or back at her and scratch her skin like a paper cut. She didn’t care; she was like a machine gun on automatic, simply throwing them again and again until she ran out. She moved to pick all the senbon up, shoved them in her pouch and started again. She hadn’t noticed Kirei walk up to the gate to sit or a boy she had never met reading a book on the stone bench….she hadn’t noticed anyone or anything that might have been there after she started training. She would probably be very noticeable with how much noise she was making though…Not that it mattered at this point. - xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look up she hadnt noticed that her teammate was here "Hey there Chi how are you doing today??"-Kirei looked to her while she was busy with her training. "i hope i dont disturb you??"-Kirei was wondering if she did she didnt want to interupt in her teammate's training. Kirei would then look to the other direction as she sees a little boy sitting there reading a book she never had seen him before but she still sat down on as she didnt move exept her head to look around- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: Kihaku would notice the girl sitting down next to him, but as he shunned contact with strangers,hed simply sink deeper into his book about the village its clans,currently he would be reading about yonshi their Yamanaka clan,he found it intresting to study about the different clans,as it would also be good preparation for the day hed finally be a Genin and would try his hand at the Chuunin exam. But he also liked to be prepared for the worst as after the incident that resulted in the destruction of his village ,Kihaku had become very distrusting of people- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She was so concentrated that she hadn’t heard her teammates first question, she threw her last senbon and watched it fly towards the tree. The first time she threw them most fell off to the floor and the few that stuck barely made a dent. Now? At least fifteen out of twenty senbon were lodged into the tree, about half way in. She had never done so much damage with such delicate weapons, even with all her strength training. Where was this strength coming from? Frustration… Anger…fear? She panted softly, her arms burning from the movement, how many times had she thrown the senbon already? She couldn’t remember. She picked up the senbon and shoved them in her pouch. Kirei spoke again, this time she heard her loud and clear, jumping up in surprise. She turned and walked towards her team mate then sighed and spoke in a friendly enough voice, faking a smile with such skill that her teammate would surely not notice the troubled thoughts in her mind.. -“O-oh. Hey Kirei, didn’t see you there. You know you’re never a bother.”- She glanced to the side, seeing a small boy reading a book, she tiled her head curiously then looked back at Kirei. xKireiHimex: -Kirei looked at her teammate "you werent just giving me a fake smile right now did you?? i made one yesterday myself so i know how that looks like"-Kirei scratched her head- "you know that boy by the way??"-Kirei asked her teammate curiously and was wondering if she was okay since she didnt seem to be ok in her eyes- "ah im glad to hear im not a bother to you"-Kirei made a fake smile herself this time- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -kihaku ,listened to both girls as he was reading his book and when he heard the one girl mention him , he tried to scoot further away from them,but ended up falling of the bench and onto the stone ground, a blush would cover his cheeks, as he was ashamed that he didnt remember sitting down on the edge of the bench. Kihaku quikly got up and picked up his book from the ground and ran away into the forest,quikly running up a tree and hiding as high in the tree as possible.He'd headbutt the tree a few times -stupid ,stupid,stupid, how could i make such a fool of myself and in front of girls by all means, dammit-he'd punch the tree with all his might, as he crinched from pain,blood seeping over his knuckles-oh great-he'd sigh, as he rummaged into his pockets, taking out some bandages and putting them around his hand,Kihaku often wounded himself, by accident, so his father forced him to carry bandages with him, just in case- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She smirked awkwardly and her right hand scratched the back of her head nervously.-“Sorry…Just have a lot on my mind. Nothing too important though so no worries.-“She swallowed hard as she received the same type of smile, she really needed to work on her social skills with females. She glanced back at the boy as he fell off the side of the bench. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene as his face flushed pink. It was such a familiar sight; she was normally the one falling on her face in front of everyone. It was somehow comforting knowing she wasn’t the only one.-“No, Haven’t seen him before…hehe. He reminds me of me a lil bit. Except… I had worse face plants on a daily basis.”- She chuckled again, watching as the boy bolted away and into the forest she came through this morning.-“So, what about you?...You doing ok?”- She asked, trying to make conversation.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look at the boy as she heard him as she would laugh a bit as her laughing dissapeard right away after her teammate asked how she was doing she wasnt sure what to say she wasnt feeling good that was for sure but she would take a deep breath as she then answered her teammate "mine and Itsy's parents... they are.. "-Kirei would pause for a moment- 'theyr dead. we found out through mind transfer i did on itsy's cat.. long story.. i think.."-kirei didnt try to cry nor would feel like crying at all- ShinnUzumakiDrakin : -Kihaku would jump out of the tree thinking he landed quite well but as was about to step forwards,slipped over a broken branch that was lying on the ground. This time he found himself face first into the dirt, as he sat back up,after recovering from his shame again- man , what is wrong with me today-hed pout as he got up- guess il just go and apologize to those girls for running away from them and then go back home and crawl back into my bed and hope this day passes quikly- hed slowly make his way back to the Main gate after he put his book away. When Kihaku finally found himself back at the gate hed swallow a moment before hed walk up to the 2 girls and spoke with a stutter- H.h...hi i.. im. Kihaku..Kihaku Sanada of the Takeda clan.I...im R..really s.s.sorry for runnign away the way i did- hed make a deep bow and looked away from them his face covered in a deep flush of pink,wich was easily noticed due to his pale skin- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Her expression dimmed and she frowned as she heard Kirei speak. Kirei didn’t look sad or broken up at all, she looked…calm. -“Kirei….I’m ….I’m so sorr-…”- Her sentence was interrupted by the shy voice of a boy. Her eyes moved to him as he struggled to introduce himself and apologized. It was the same boy that just ran away from them after falling off the bench. She gave him a big grin and spoke in a friendly voice.-“Now why would you say sorry for making some one laugh?”- She tilted her head to the side, curious about his actions. She tried to straighten up to seem more mature but failed miserably since she was so short. She probably came off as cute, which would make her angry if anyone pointed it out. She shrugged off her failed attempt and bowed slightly to him.-“I’m Chihiro. Chihiro Hatake.” - xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look at her as she shaked her head "dont say sorry it will be fine.."-as she then looked up to the boy- "Hello i'm Kirei Hime Yamanaka its eh nice to meet you"-she would scratch her head a bit shyly as she then would look to Chi- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -kihaku would suddenly jump at the word Yamanaka,hoping the girl didnt notice it earlier that he was reading a book about her clan, he thought theyd think him as some creepy kid as he faked a grinn ,his hands behind his head- pleasure to uhm meet you-he then pointed to chi- chii-chan-then to kirei-kirei chan-hed thensimply flopp down on the ground and just watched them- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She nodded a little uneasy at her teammate’s reactions to this subject but she didn’t press on the topic. She normally asked too many questions but she was learning when to shut up.-“So Kika…Kihu..Kkahi…umm….”- She struggled to say his name and then came up with her own.-“Ki-kun! What are you doing out here today?”- She peeked at what he was holding curiously, not even second thinking the use of her new nickname for him.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would smile a little as she looked to Kihaku she knew he had a book earlier she only could read just the letter Ya on it"and bout another thing what were you reading earlier if i may ask you??"-she would then look back to chi and then to Kihaku- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -Kihaku would sigh as he loked away once again a flush of pink on his pale skin as he held out a book about the Yamanaka clan- just dont judge me for it please, i jsut like to be well informed about those around me,cant trust anyone ,so i want to be prepared for anything Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She blinked then started giggling uncontrolably-"Ah man. That's nothing to get so red about. I have been meaning to read up on clans since I don't really know much about them. Im not from Yonshi so yeah..."- She made a mental note to do research.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would take the book as she looked at it as she then slapped him with the book on his head a little "if you want to know something about us Yamanaka's you could have asked... but this time you will get away with it.."-Kirei would giggle as she then handed over the book to him since she didnt need it herself- "oh and im not from Yonshi either but i rather learn about all the clans from theirselfs then i read books but thats just me i supose.."- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -Kihaku would be startled when kirei took his book and bopped him with it- ow ,i didnt know you were a Yamanaka yaknow, you only jsut told me-rubbs his head as she throws the book towards him,he then looked to chi- their quite intresting,theres so much to learn and its good preparation for when youd take a chuunin exam-Hed smile at them both-- im really sorry if i insulted you Kirei-chan, it wasnt my intention Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She watched as Kirei bopped him with the book and chuckled.-"I kinda agree Kirei..All I know about people is what I have learned when talking or fighting with them. Knowing things from reading will definitely help you but...there are things you can only find out through your fists in battle. I mean.." - She pointed at herself with a proud grin.- " I’m pretty sure there isn't a single book on me out there. Seeing as I’m the first girl from my clan that has ever wanted to be a shinobi instead of a...house wife..." -She shuddered at the thought of pink aprons, cleaning the house and babysitting. Then she knelt in front of them, waving her hand as if telling them to move closer. She spoke in a low, serious voice that was rare for her.-" One day...I will have people write about me. I will have a whole book just for me where people can read what an amazing shinobi I became. On that day..." - She slowly stood up and looked at the sky.-" They will finally smile...finally be proud of me..." - These last words were more to herself than them but, they could still hear her. She was talking about the shameful look on her mother and fathers face when she left the house, following Setsuko to Yonshi, to become a shinobi.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look to Chi as she then scratched the back of her head "true.. but there wouldnt be a book about me either... even though he has a Yamanaka book doesnt mean he knows everything about me or the clan.."-Kirei shaked her head a moment as she would listen to Chi carefully- "that would be nice if you want a book over yourself i dont want one i rather stay mysterious to outsiders"-Kirei smiled- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -Kihaku would listen to both girls talking, but he wasnt looking at them at all. in Fact Kihaku had rummaged in his vest for his little notebook and pen and was writing and drawing in it about both the girls- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She sighed and rubbed the back of her head.-" I guess so...It's not like I get noticed in a crowed anyhow. I doubt even a whole book would change that.-" Her eyes went back down to the boy, he was doodling something on his book with great care.-" Oy. What cha up to?" -She moved to stand in front of him and crouched to look at his notebook. A few strands of her fluffy snow white hair would land on his wrist, tickling his skin, as her coal black eyes studied the page.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would glare at him as she didnt say a word she would just wait till he answered Chi as she wanted to know too what he was up to with his notebook she didnt like it that they draw about her nor write- Lunch on Kihaku!: ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -Kihaku would quikly hide the notebook and tried to change the subject as he grabbed some coupons from his pocket- how about we forget the drawwing and writing and i just buy you both Ramen or BBq wichever you prefer ehehehehehehehe- hed smile feeling uneasy and a bit scared by kirei her glare-youve got quite the soft hair btw chi-chan ^^ Guest_HatakeChihiro: -He would quickly hid it before she got the chance to see what he was up to and pulled out something else instead. They were coupons. Chihiro moved forward on her hands and knees in front of him with a childishly excited expression on her face.-“OY! You’re not messing with me are you?? Those are real??”- She looked back at Kirei, a hungry expression on her face as if begging, and then back at him with a grin.-“You’re alright in my book Ki-kun.”- She stood up and offered him her hand.-“And it is perfect for catching people by surprise like the rest of me.”- She winked at him and chuckled, she knew people underestimated her because of her looks…so she just enjoyed shocking them with her skills all the more.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would chuckle "okay.. i can use something to eat to.. havent been eating for days after.. you know.. i dont wanna talk about it caus you barely know me sorry Kihaku.. and while were eating i want to know what you were doing with your notebook.."-Kirei would stop glaring at him as she looked to Chi- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -Kihaku would lie back on the ground and brought his leggs in the air before pushing off the ground and landing on his feet- that okay kirei-chan, i did hear the word dead and when it involves that id rather you not tell me-hee dlook up at the sky a small tear trailing over his pale cheeks, and ok ok il show you what i did just dont throw it away,its important to me-hed quikly wipe off the tears,hoping they didnt notice as he looked at them- so Ramen or BBQ ? Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro's hand was still hovering in the air when he stood up and spoke again, more emotion on his face than Kirei's during today's conversation. She quickly pulled her hand back, feeling a little awkward. Then she listened to his question and got lost deep in thought. HE was asking her to choose between one type of food and another....impossible. She looked at him with a troubled expression and then stuck her tongue out at him.-" I...can't pick." – Right then her stomach growled loudly and she looked away.-“Too hungry to pick…”- She hoped Kirei wouldn’t mention the fact that Chihiro was always hungry, seeing as she might come off as a glutton to this boy. Even if she did, it’s not like she could deny it.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would think "i would love some ramen.. dont feel like BBQ at the moment..."-Kirei would answer at his question as she then would look to Chi as she smiled and then looked to Kihaku wondering why he let a tear but wouldnt ask him about it-"soo.. off we go then..??" ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -pums his fist into the air smiling- yush, uum where was the ramen shop again?-hed smile uneasy feeling like an idiot,that he already forgot where it was- ive been so occupied with training and preparing for my grad exam, ive kinda been forgetting where things are around here hehehehe Guest_HatakeChihiro: "Leave it to me! FOOD here we come!" - She grabbed a hold of the boys arm, as if hooking hers around his, and pulled him through the gate. -" Kirei come on!" - She reached for her teammates hand and pulled her along with them.-" Let's EAT!"- The loud thundering sound of the gate echoed, announcing their arrival.-“It’s this way!”- She let go of them and took a few steps forward on the pier before turning on her heels and looking back at them, an excited grin on her face. Chihiro really was happiest when she was around food.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would blink with her eyes as she runs after them through the gate with a bam as she then looked at them as she runs over to the ramen shop as she would go inside as she sits down. She would wait for the waitress to take their order- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: _kihaku his eyes would widen as chi-chan grabbed his arm and dragged him along, yet for some reason he started feeling more comfortable around them as he ran forward and flipped over chi-chan and grinned- hahaha las tone in is a rotten egg-chan -Hed grinn as he wanted to run inside ,but missed the step and ended up tumbling into the shop and miraculousy ended sitting on hiss butt in front of their table-well that was new -hed laugh a bit Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She couldn't help it but giggle at the boy's entrance, it reminded her so much of herself. It was a miracle she hadn't tripped on something yet.-"Heh, Nice landing Ki-kun." She stuck her hand out toward shim again, this time grabbing his hand and pulling him up herself...she wasn't going to give him the option of leaving her hand in the air twice in a row.-" Oy~! We want ramen over here!" - She sat down in front of Kirei and pulled the boy to the cushion next to her. The waitress quickly came over with a sweet smile to both Kirei and Ki-kun. She forced smile on her face when looking at Chi though. Chihiro had a bit of a notorious reputation in food shops around the village. She tended to....clean out their inventory every now and then.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look to the waitress before she speaks "one vegtable ramen please"-Kirei would then look to chi and to Kihaku she didnt know what they want so she didnt answer for them she only liked vegtable ramen and nothing else then that as she would have laughed a bit in secret after the boy's entrance but looked back seriously- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -Kihaku would grinn at the girls then to the waitress as he pulled 3 coupons from his pocket-were taking the all you can eat Ramen Buffet!-the Waitress would suddenly looked shock,finally realizing who the boy was and rushing to the kitchen to inform the cook-and thats how you get down to busnissess xd Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiros eyebrow rose at the woman’s reaction when she saw Ki-kun. Her eyes narrowed at the boy questioningly.-“Who…exactly are you Ki-kun?”-It’s not like she minded the fact she would get all the ramen she could eat, but she never got such an eager reaction when she went out to eat. Then she reacted…-“A-a-a-a-a ALL YOU CAN EAT?!?!?”- Her eyes widened at the thought.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look to the waitress as she was wondering why she reacted the way she did as she didnt say anything and stayed silent- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: Yush all you can eat and well im the Son of Tenkai Takeda owner of the Take BBQ shop, all the stores here owe my Father things, so because theres o way for them to repay him, i get free food -grinns- Kirei-chan why so silent,iknow you want vegetable Ramen,theres plenty kinds of Ramen with only veggies youl see, your gonna love this-hed turn to chi-chan- prepare to be amazed here it comes-hed point towards the kitchen as multiple waiter came outside holding up a giant tray full off all kinds of Ramen as the spread it accross all the tables and locked the front door, afterall they used up their entire inventory ,only this time they only lost money with it - Category:Yonshigakure RP Category:Casual